Unnatural (Series)/Allegiances
These allegiances are for the Unnatural series and will be updated after every chapter ~ Strikeh ''ZephyrClan'' Leader: Owlstar ~ large, pale brown tabby tom with unblinking hazel eyes. Deputy: Skybright ~ pretty, pure white she-cat with mottled gray patches. ::: Apprentice, Flowerpaw Medicine Cat: Tanglefrost ~ brown and silver tom. Warriors: : Molewhisker ~ small gray tabby tom with long whiskers. : Gorseshade ~ ginger and white tom. :::: Apprentice, Stonepaw : Blackpoppy ~ long-legged black-furred she-cat. : Badgerslash ~ black and white tom with a huge scar across his face. :::: Apprentice, Winterpaw : Rainfrost ~ long-haired blue-gray tabby she-cat. : Smokefur ~ lean tom with pale gray fur tipped dark gray. Apprentices: : Winterpaw ~ broad-shouldered mottled white tom. : Flowerpaw ~ stuck-up, pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat. : Stonepaw ~ large, very dark gray almost black tom. Queens: : Ivystorm ~ lovely, pure white she-cat with silver tabby patches. Foster mother to Owlstar’s kit: :: ♦ '' Hurricanekit ~ handsome, pure white tom with silver tabby patches and green eyes flecked gold.'' :: ♦ '' Avalanchekit ~ small, beautiful pale-brown-and-white tabby she-kit with blind, ocean-colored eyes.'' : Addersnow ~ small reddish-tabby she-cat with white patches. Expecting Gorseshade’s kits. Elders: N/A ''OceanClan'' Leader: Ripplestar ~ battle-scarred, dark gray tabby tom with intense yellow eyes. Deputy: Marshstep ~ long-furred black tom with golden-amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Morningdew ~ pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Warriors: : Swiftstorm ~ black and white tom. : Amberdrop ~ golden-brown tabby she-cat. : Flameflash ~ mottled creamy-brown she-cat. ::: Apprentice, Splashpaw (gray and black she-cat) : Iceflower ~ small pure white she-cat with long whiskers. : Shadewhisker ~ slender very dark gray almost black tom. ::: Apprentice, Cloverpaw (dark brown she-cat) : Brindleheart ~ striped black and gray tom. : Sandstream ~ pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. ::: Apprentice, Pebblepaw (silver-gray tabby tom) : Mintleaf ~ thin pale gray tabby she-cat with torn ears. : Raventalon ~ skinny black and white tom. ::: Apprentice, Wolfpaw (dark gray tom) : Toadflight ~ dark brown tom with lighter flecks on back. : Dapplefur ~ spotted tabby she-cat. Queens: : Dawnsun ~ short-furred ginger and cream she-cat. Expecting Swiftstorm’s kits. Elders: : Spottedblaze ~ dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. ''FlightClan'' Leader: Shiningstar ~ lovely, young silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes flecked gold. Deputy: Eaglestrike ~ dark brown tabby tom. Father to Tornadokit. : Apprentice, Birchpaw (pale tabby tom) Medicine Cat: Ryewhisker ~ small brown and cream tom. Warriors: : Kestreltail ~ large, dark brown tom. : Hazeldawn ~ slender gray-brown she-cat with hazel eyes. : Foxface ~ reddish brown tom that looks like a fox. :: Apprentice, Littlepaw (small calico she-cat) : Thrushflight ~ broad-shouldered black tom with brown patch on chest. : Talonflash ~ pretty, black and silver tabby she-cat. : Rowanfrost ~ black and ginger tabby tom. :: Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (mottled black tom) : Cedarclaw ~ short-furred brown tom with gray flecks. : Lilyfoot ~ small Birman she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Former Kittypet. Queens: : Aurorafrost ~ small black she-cat with blind blue-violet eyes. Expecting Thrushflight’s kits. : Cloudheart ~ pale gray she-cat with a white flash on nose. Mother to Cedarclaw’s kits: :: ♦ Thistlekit ~ large, dark storm-gray tabby tom. :: ♦ Thornkit ~ mottled brown and gray tabby tom. : Sorrelblossom ~ pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Foster mother to Eaglestrike’s kit: :: ♦ Tornadokit ~ handsome, pure white tom with silver tabby patches and green eyes flecked gold. '' 'Elders:' ''Tawnyheart ~ battle-scarred golden-amber tabby tom. Daisypetal ~ thin rose-cream she-cat with a twisted foot. ''SpiderClan'' Leader: Viperstar ~ quiet, pitch black tom with unusual purple eyes. Deputy: Goldenblaze ~ lithe, golden tabby tom. Father to Mysterykit and Blazekit. Medicine Cat: Shrewstripe ~ lean, shy light brown tom with a darker stripe down his back. : Apprentice, Stormpaw (pale gray tabby tom) Warriors: : Berryfur ~ large lilac-cream tabby tom. : Mossclaw ~ brown tabby tom with amber eyes. : Specklefoot ~ spotted ginger tabby she-cat. : Nettleleaf ~ spike-furred gray she-cat. :: Apprentice, Tigerpaw (black-striped ginger tom) : Darkshade ~ very dark brown tabby tom. : Clearfrost ~ slender white tom with very pale gray ear tips. : Cinderflare ~ dark gray tabby she-cat. :: Apprentice, Slatepaw (lithe dark gray tabby tom) : Hollowgaze ~ dark brown tabby tom. : Fallenpetal ~ sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Queens: '' : Hollywing ~ slender black she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Goldenblaze’s kits: :: ♦ Mysterykit ~ slender reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. :: ♦ Blazekit ~ lithe golden and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. : Brightsong ~ beautiful, ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Hollowgaze’s kits. ''Elders: : Duskpelt ~ ragged dusky gray tabby tom. ''Cats Outside of the Clans'' Coming Soon Category:Unnatural (Series) Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Allegiances